


Bite

by FirstFive



Category: DCU (Comics), Supersons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFive/pseuds/FirstFive
Summary: 乔失去控制，达米安带他去红太阳房间





	

**Author's Note:**

> 被官方的黑化Jon炸了出来，PWP小破车，一丢丢私设注意：  
> ·年龄操作，设定在可以啪的年纪  
> ·借鉴了一点ABO里咬后颈的点子  
> 私设是：  
> 1、只有氪星人的后颈特殊  
> 2、亲密的人才能碰后颈，在此之前Damian一直没有碰过，即使他碰Jon也会躲开  
> 3、氪星人的后颈被喜欢的人触碰or在疼痛刺激下才会冷静，平和下来，有点像猫抓住后颈就会安静下来那样。  
> ·单纯的鸡血为了pwp  
> ·注意避雷。

Jon感觉自己像是在海浪里头浮浮沉沉，他的后颈，那块最敏感不可侵犯的地方逐渐加重的疼痛将他刺醒，等他意识逐渐回到脑子里时Jon才发现自己被Damian顶弄着，红太阳晃着他的眼睛，削减了他的能力后他反而对Damian的给予的刺激更加敏感，体内的粗长连续不断地填满他，挤压他，Damian的每一次进入都重击在他的前列腺上——而他根本不记得这是怎么发生的。  
“Dami……Damian……”Jon呻吟着。在他身后的Damian闷哼了一声，扣着他腰胯的手游移到他的胸前，紧跟着是Damian有些冰凉，粗糙的制服。  
“你清醒了？”Damian捏着Jon的下巴问，“现在你能认出我是谁吗？”  
“Damian……Damian……”Jon抽噎着回应，虽失去一时记忆，可Jon的身体却对Damian熟悉极了，再加上他醒来时就已经快感席卷，还没承受几下就呜咽着射了出来。  
Damian抽出来抓着他的手臂，像玩弄娃娃一样让他转了个身，然后抬起他的腿放在肩上，再次进入了他。  
Jon发出长长的呻吟，Damian可残忍极了，他重重打了Jon一巴掌，落在Jon的屁股上。  
“这是惩罚。”Damian说。

有困难就来蝙蝠洞。这是Damian从做Robin开始就牢记在心的一句话，尤其是当你或者你身边的氪星人遇到麻烦时，更该来蝙蝠洞——要控制氪星人，尤其是发狂的氪星人，这里是宝地。  
Damian把眼睛不断发出热视线的Jon扔进充满红太阳的房间里时，蝙蝠洞差不多已经被那个失控的小氪星混蛋毁了大半，从想方设法控制大肆破坏的Jon到控制住他带回蝙蝠洞耗了Damian不少精力，以及财力，他身上也添了不少伤口，脸上也青一块紫一块的，他能感觉到几天前手臂上没来得及愈合的伤口又被撕裂，他的身上沾着不少血污与灰尘，披风也被那个混小子的热视线烧去了一大半，甚至是他的面具。  
Damian啐了口血将面具从脸上扯下来扔到一旁，Titus走过来嗅了嗅，坐在面具旁看着他。Damian又接着把披风解了下来，接着是手套。  
他旁边就是红太阳房间。那房间被含了铅的墙壁严严实实地裹着，只在门上开了脸那么大的口，Damian把脸贴上去，只看到里面充盈着的红太阳光和逐渐失去力量的Jon。  
他们今晚像近几年来一样，他去汉密尔顿从窗户里把Jon拎出来跟他一起夜巡，在Batman和Superman离开地球的时候他顶替父亲们的职责，带着Jon大大咧咧的游荡在哥谭上空。只是万事都有例外，哥谭反派们把攻破目标放在了Jon的身上，偷袭Jon，利用药物来使Jon的理智一点点崩溃——这时候破坏哥谭的人已经从了小喽啰变成了动动手指就可能毁掉哥谭的氪星人。  
天知道他费了多大功夫才勉强控制住Jon。  
逐渐失去力量的Jon攻击力不像之前那么大，Damian掐算着时间差不多了，可要把Jon放出来前，他得先进去揍醒他。  
“别让别人靠近这里，Titus。”Damian说，“尤其是父亲。”  
Titus好像听懂了似的，尾巴晃了晃转身守着来路，把屁股留给了Damian。  
而Damian这时已经踏进了房间，顺手落了锁。  
Jon失去控制的同时仿佛还是去了理智，他眼中的红光消失，取而代之的是愤恨的，像小兽一样的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着踏进来的Damian。  
这可吓不着他，Damian什么没见过？更何况失去力量的Jon在他面前就像只小鸡崽。Damian毫无畏惧。  
“冷静点小混蛋。”Damian抱着手臂，“能认出我是谁吗？”  
回应他的是张牙舞爪跑过来的愤怒的鸡崽。  
Damian是谁，过去是刺客联盟继承人，现在是Robin，将来是Batman，格斗技巧不在话下，Jon的攻击章法全都是Damian交给他的，一招一式Damian烂熟于心，小鸡崽毫无章法的攻击很快就被Damian打倒在地。  
Jon也不甘心，他愤怒的站起来，一次又一次地冲向Damian，而惹怒Damian的，是Jon呲着呀沉这声音说的那句：“我要杀了你。”  
“认真的？Kent？”Damian沉着脸，逮住Jon的脖子捏着他的后颈张嘴便咬了下去。吃痛的Jon呼了一声安静下来，但当Damian离开时，Jon便又开始张牙舞爪叫嚣着杀光所有人和毁灭世界。  
这就——不能忍了。  
Damian又咬了一次。  
后颈是氪星人最脆弱的地方——这是Jon对他说的，怪异的氪星人，不是亲密的人不准动，被亲密的人触碰和疼痛刺激后便乖顺地像只小猫。  
Damian曾尝试碰碰Jon的禁地，可Jon每次都像有什么感应似的嗖得一声就会飞走，即使是在他们的亲密时刻，Jon也会用他的超能力迅速逃离开，并且把自己的脑袋裹在衣服里。Jon坚持，Damian也不想因为这个跟Jon生气，他把气吞进肚子里，然后扔进Jon的屁股里。而且他尊重Jon，除此之外他也跟自己闹别扭——总有一天Jon会允许他的触碰。  
而现在，去他的总有一天，去他的允许。  
现在可是天时地利人和。  
为了压制Jon，也处于一点报复心理，第三次的时候Damian并没有像前几次那样很快就松口。他顺势把Jon压倒在地，用身体压制着Jon的四肢以防止他又像之前那样跳起来打架。  
被咬着后颈的Jon软软地趴在地上，嘴巴里没什么力气，可仍然喃喃着诸如“杀了你”之类的话语，可那一点威胁力都没有，那就像小奶猫稚嫩的叫声，和还没学会收起来的爪子，使你心底发痒。  
说实话，Damian正是血气方刚的年轻人，饶是他有再强的自制力，在Jon面前也溃不成军。  
那可是Jon。  
Damian想着，咬着人的力气稍微轻了一点，变成轻咬，变成亲吻，变成舔舐。本是弱点的后颈此时更加脆弱，Jon开始颤抖起来，没有再被咬使他胆子大了一点。  
“从我身上滚下去！”Jon大喊，“矮冬瓜！”  
Damian闻言愣了一下，诡异地沉默后Jon挨了重重一咬，他痛呼出声，咒骂也跟着从嘴巴里跑出来。  
“你知道我是谁吗？Jonathan？”Damian阴沉极了，“我叫什么？”  
“爱叫什么叫什么！滚开！”Jon在Damian的身下挣扎着威胁Damian，“放开我，不然我杀了你。”  
“杀我？”Damian嗤笑一声，低下头啃上Jon的后颈，“先担心你自身安全吧，Kent。”

（下）  
Damian是对的。  
当Damian用牙齿啃咬Jon后颈的时候，Jon浑身都因为Damian唇舌的温度颤抖起来，Jon的手指扣弄坚实的地板，毫不掩盖从自己嘴巴里冒出来的呻吟——那不知道是因为痛苦还是因为快感。  
掌握后颈弱点的Damian毫无畏惧，他现在可不怕这个变得邪恶失去理智格斗技巧不如他的小混蛋了，但以防万一他还从万能腰带里摸出小道具将Jon的双手固定在脑袋顶上，捆住了Jon的手，这下子Jon也只能被Damian咬着后颈，像只小猫崽似的发出意味不明的呻吟与不甘的咒骂。  
Jon的脏字词汇量不多，骂来骂去也就那几样，匮乏地甚至有些可爱。  
Damian享受着Jon与平常不同的坏脾气，他压在Jon身上，时不时地去咬和亲吻Jon敏感的后颈，一边用手从Jon瘦弱的肩膀摸索到他的腰际，手顺着上衣下摆的缝隙探进去绕到Jon的身前将他的裤带解开，松懈了之后他才挤进Jon的裤子里，抚摸Jon富有弹性的臀部，稍微加大一些力度臀肉便会被挤压变形，用得力气大一点，Jon就会从喉咙里发出疼痛的呼声。  
哦，Damian可喜欢这个。  
Jon嘴巴里冒出来的词汇变了音，Damian低下身子舔弄Jon的耳垂，热气喷在Jon的耳朵上时，Jon忍不住侧了下头。  
Jon总是会这么做。Damian眯着眼，揉捏臀肉的手也渐渐变了意味，Damian总是会让自己的手指若有若无地擦过Jon的穴口，享乐似地看Jon在他身下的羞涩模样——即使他现在是个“坏”Jon。  
坏孩子总是需要教训。  
Damian的手指在Jon穴口绕了几圈，探进去一根手指后Jon不可抑制地叫了出来。  
“你……你干什么？！”  
“干你。”Damian认真极了。他试着把手指进得更深点，然后立刻得到了Jon的破口大骂。  
Jon也只能大骂了，他的双手被捆着，双腿被Damian压制着，唯一能做的就是语言攻击，矮冬瓜，控制狂，脑子里装着色情片的混蛋。  
Damian挑着眉，将第二根手指塞了进去，他用手进出几下，勾起来摩擦Jon的内壁时Jon就只能从喉咙里发呜咽，他扭动身体想逃离却反而使Damian的手更深的戳弄到自己体内。没过多久他就挤进去第三根手指。  
Jon趴在地上，裤子已经被Damian扒掉了，他的后穴里挤着Damian的手。Damian抽插没几下就被肠道自动分泌的液体润滑，手指更容易进出后他就专心致志地寻找Jon的前列腺。  
这对熟知Jon身体的Damian来说相当容易，他找到后戳弄几下，Jon的声音就开始变得暧昧不清，嘴巴里蹦着脏字儿，身体却像是渴望似的绞紧了Damian的手。  
“知道我是谁吗？Jon？”Damian问Jon，后者凶狠地瞪着他，可惜眼中氤氲的雾气把凶狠度降到了最低。  
Jon意识不清，Damian用另一只手捏着Jon的脸拉扯，看着Jon呲牙咧嘴，“你认不出我，Jonathan，你还是认不出我。”  
Damian不打算跟他客气了，他把手抽出来，咬着Jon的后颈和他一起跪在地上，然后一手揽着Jon的胯部，一边把Jon的上半身按下去让他趴着，从后方再次将手指送了进去，戳弄Jon的前列腺让他分心，在Jon一阵阵的呻吟中从腰带里摸出润滑剂，浇在Jon的臀部和自己挺立的性器上。  
冰凉的液体激得Jon一哆嗦，体内的手指抽了出去，但紧跟着后穴口就被抵上来的炙热顶着。这些唤起了他脑袋里的一点记忆，Jon呻吟一声，双腿不由自主地发软。  
“想起来我是谁了吗？”Damian扶着性器抵着Jon的穴口，可Jon除了呻吟和小声的咒骂以外没什么别的回应。  
“我恨你，我恨你，矮冬瓜，控制狂，色情狂，我恨死你了。”  
“真高兴听到这个。”Damian哼了哼，挺身进入了Jon，这换来Jon压抑在喉咙里的呜咽。  
进入Jon的过程是缓慢的，或许也没有那么慢。Damian总是很耐心，他往常总是会抚摸Jon的性器或其他敏感点让他分散一点注意力，使Jon不那么难过，但这次不一样，Jon想不起来他这件事总让他耿耿于怀——即使他知道那是因为药物影响——可Jon怎么能想不起来他？  
Damian愤恨地挤进去，他没有安慰Jon也没有分散他的注意力，Damian固执地想让Jon记住这个。  
Jon的里面潮湿又火热，肠壁紧紧地叫咬着他的性器，Damian稍微挺动一下就被Jon的后穴搞得舒爽不已。但Jon看起来可没那么舒服，体内被外物塞满带来的感觉只有酸胀和疼痛，Jon因为Damian的抽插哭了出来，绞着手指说恨Damian。  
“你可经常说这个，尤其是我们在做爱的时候，但你仍然会把我吸得很紧，你爱这个。”Damian一边说一边恶劣的顶弄将自己埋得更深，但在这之后他还是俯下身去亲吻Jon的背部，揽着Jon的腰让他们俩贴得更紧。  
“我，我不喜欢！我恨这个……你……不要再……再顶了……嗯……”  
“Jonny boy，你骗不了我。”Damian身下的动作停了一会儿，“感觉到了吗？你正在吸我的阴茎。”  
“我不是……我没有……”体内的粗长让Jon难耐，他想逃离但是被死死地按在Damian的身上。  
“对，就是刚才那样，嘴上说不要说恨我，但事实上，你爱死我了。”Damian说着有些得意，他将细密地吻落在Jon背上，声音也没自觉地放柔了许多，“每一次，Jon，每一次。我可都记得你被我操的样子，面对面的时候你会用腿勾住我的腰，舒服极了会伸着脖子一边哭一边要我吻你——”  
“你——”Jon倒吸口气，用被束缚地手去拽自己的领子，试图把自己的脑袋裹起来，“你这个人——太——恶劣了！”  
“所以你想起来我是谁了吗？”Damian问。  
“你是恶魔！”Jon大喊。  
好吧。Damian耸耸肩，再次开始了抽插的动作，“我会操到你想起来为止。”  
“我抽出的时候，你这里会吸紧我，不想让我离开。”Damian说，一边抽出去，只把头部留在穴口时又重重地撞回去，钉在Jon的前列腺上，Jon因为这个尖叫出来，“而我进入的时候，你会渴切地放松你自己，让我填满。”  
“不……不……”Jon呜咽着，他的腰胯被Damian死死按着，身后人每一次进出都会把他顶出一点距离，然后又拉回去继续操，对待他像对待性爱娃娃，Jon可以听到感受到Damian进入时囊袋拍打他臀部的感觉，肉体的碰撞声充斥在他的耳朵里，挤压着他的神经，还有交合处黏腻的水声，这些让Jon感到羞耻，还有兴奋。  
Damian对他的刺激永远不会只停留在在身体触碰上，“我会射进去，让我的精液填满你的肚子，你不记得没关系，我记得，每一次我射进去后，精液会从你的后面流出来，你会因为这个脸红。如果你是一位女性，你早已经怀上了我们的孩子。”  
“别……别说……”Jon面红耳赤，他被Damian顶得只能打出破碎的呻吟，他搞不懂Damian怎么……怎么能这么冷静的说出这些，这些……话。  
“现在你想起我了吗？”Damian残忍地操弄着Jon，在Jon说出“没有”的时候，终于忍不住把人拽起来，恶狠狠地咬上Jon的后颈。  
Jon因为疼痛哭起来，Damian这次用得力道大到他甚至可以尝到一点铁锈的味道，注意到自己可能太过分后Damian才松开，由啃咬变成舔舐亲吻，在Jon的脖子上留下一个又一个吻痕——这些痕迹不会留太久，只要这个氪星人被黄太阳一照，这些痕迹通通都会消失。  
令人生气。Damian咬着牙加重了力道。  
Jon举起被捆着的手呻吟出声：“Dami……Damian……”

腿架在Damian的肩膀上，这让Damian进得更深。清醒之后的Jon被Damian操得脑子要变成一团浆糊，Damian身下动作凶狠极了，可对落在他唇上的吻却十分温柔，颤抖的长睫毛下祖母绿的眼睛盯着他看，小心翼翼地的伸出舌头与他接吻。  
虽然搞不懂发生了什么，但Jon却很配合，他抬起头尽可能的让他们靠近，想伸手揽住Damian才发现自己不知什么时候被他捆住了。  
Jon抬手示意，Damian没理他，反倒让Jon的腿缠在自己腰上，而他低下身钻进Jon的手臂中，按着Jon的后脑给了他一个吻。  
“这轮结束前我是不会解开的。”Damian拉开Jon上衣的拉链，双手在他的身上流连，祖母绿的眼睛盯着他，伸出舌头舔Jon的嘴唇，Jon呜咽着回应他，然后Damian又去舔Jon的眼睛。  
“现在你知道我是谁了？”  
“Damian……”Jon不明白他在说什么，他因为Damian加快加重的动作呻吟喘息。  
“Jon。”Damian叹着气，将他抱在怀里，“Jon。我要射进去。”  
Jon胡乱点着头，越来越快的近攻让他招架不住，Damian按着他在他体内进出的时候，Jon再次硬起的性器也摩擦着Damian的制服，他会弄脏Damian的制服。  
Damian在他耳边亲吻，Jon呻吟着被脑袋顶上的红太阳光晃得头昏眼花。  
“Damian……快点……”Jon说，“快点。”  
在重重抽插几下后Damian在Jon的体内高潮，Jon也一样，他因为Damian的摩擦射在了他的制服上。  
两人喘息着贴在一起享受高潮的余韵，Damian压在Jon身上，解开Jon手上的绳索后Jon立刻将手臂攀附在他的肩膀上与Damian接吻，等Damian拉开两人距离是Jon才注意到Damian脸上的伤。  
“发、发生了什么？”Jon问，他什么都不记得，只记得Damian叫着他的名字向他冲过来——这是他最后的记忆。  
“你被控制了，我拯救了哥谭拯救了你。”Damian轻描淡写，手顺着Jon的脖子摸到他的后颈。  
Jon倒吸口气想躲，但他脑袋上是红太阳光，身上是Damian——他无处可躲。  
“你，你——”Jon结结巴巴，“你居然，居然……”  
Damian挑着眉，“怎么？”  
“你，你……”Jon结巴了没多久就败下阵来，自暴自弃地贴在Damian放在他脖子后的手上冲Damian翻白眼，“我真不敢相信，你居然真的碰了——”  
Damian哼了一声，“我以为我们足够亲密了，碰这里怎么？”  
“碰这里是要结——算了！我们确实很亲密了。”Jon翻个白眼用手臂遮住眼睛，憋了半天才对Damian喊，“你要对我负责。”  
“TT。”Damian捏了捏Jon的后颈，这时候的Jon已经完全不会抵抗Damian了，他只会身体下意识地紧绷，他持续捏了一会儿Jon就完全放松下来，再没有什么抗拒的表现，Jon甚至发出舒服的哼声，Damian对此非常满意。  
Damian准备低下头吻Jon时他听到了Titus在房间外的叫声，Damian抬起身子离开Jon，再拔出阴茎时他们的交合处甚至发出了“啵”的水声。Jon立刻捂住了脸。  
“没时间害羞了Jonny boy。”Damian把人拉起来，一边给Jon拉上拉链，“有人来了。”  
“我恨你。”Jon一字一顿地，一边拉起衣领裹住自己的脑袋，Damian正为他系腰带。  
“真高兴听到你这么说。”Damian站起来吻了他的额头，“夹紧我的精液，别让它流出来——兴许我们一会儿还能用得到它。”


End file.
